


What Is Sex?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Kayla was in her dressing room about to get ready for a concert she was to sing at. Her concert. She went by the name Kay-pop. That was her stage name.

Leo was disguised as a human wearing an id mask so that way he would get into his favorite singer’s concert. His brother came along too.

Raph was huge a fan. A female singer was the first and he couldn't wait to go backstage now that his brothers gave him a pass to do so.

“15 minutes! Get a move on already, Bluu!,”the directors called.  
“Alright! Don't rush me!,”Bluu yelled over her shoulder as finished patting and dabbing makeup onto Kayla’s face. 

Kayla smiled at Bluu thanked her and went out to greet her fans before singing. She then started her concert and started with her new hit single I don't wanna fall in love.

Leo was in the front row cheering for her and listening to her voice.

Bluu sighed as she listened to her music backstage.

Raph love her music. He thought that her voice was like an angel.

Kayla’s concert was soon over after she sang 6 more songs. She went backstage.

Leo got Raph and brought him backstage to meet his idol.

Bluu came Kayla's side to give her water then she notice the brothers.  
“You're fans are here,”she told her. 

Goosebumps rippled through Raph's body now that he was face to face with Kayla. 

Kayla smiled at them after taking sips of her water.  
“It’s always good to meet new fans. How’re you guys tonight?”

Leo then started staring at Bluu behind Kayla. It was love at first sight for him.

Bluu’s teal eyes took in his storm eyes and began to blush.

“Fine! You were Amazing,”Raph smiled

“Why thank you. I try to be. Would you guys like an autograph and a picture taken with me?”

Leo just nodded as he continued staring at Bluu.

“Let me take your picture, “Bluu offered with a shy smile.

Raph passed her his cell so that she may take the picture. 

Kayla stood in between Raph and Leo and smiled at the camera.

Leo smiled as well giving Bluu a nice sexy smile.

Bluu could barely keep her focus on a the camera now. Luckily she made a quick snap then quickly gave Raph back his camera.  
“Kayla, we really should be going, now,”she said scratching her head,”The boss's orders as usual.”

Raph groaned then he asked,”When's your next tour? New Jersey?”

Kayla sighed and nodded.  
“I’m sorry but I must get going. It was nice meeting you two.”

Leo sighed as well and left the room and waited for Raph.

Bluu looked at Leo for a moment then hurried to Kayla's side as they head back to the changing room.

Raph turned and headed to the exit, but instead of walking with his brother to their ride he snuck back to the backstage. He didn't care if his brother didn't notice. He wanted Kayla. 

Bluu helped wipe the makeup off her face then she locked her make-up box away. “You looked great out there Kay’,”she said, “If only i were more prettier like you.”  
“Don’t you dare say that Bluu! You’re my best friend and I think you’re really beautiful.”

Leo went out to the car then noticed that Raph was missing. you're beautiful.”

Leo went out to the car then noticed that Raph was missing.

Bluu blinked at her then giggled cheerfully, “Thank you! That's why I'm glad to be your make-up artist!”

With stealth, Raph found Kayla's scent behind the front door of the changing room. He knew that he couldn't go without being seen so he broke power stall then the whole backstage went black.

Kayla was freaking out.  
“Bluu! What's going on? I'm scared of the dark!”

Leo sighed and thought Raph went home on his own so he got in the car and left.

“Y-Your not the only one,”she said shakily.   
Bluu hurried to find her hands. What is this? she thought This random blackout? Damn it i don't have my weapons!

Raph took his chance and yanked the door open. He grabbed his target but ended up dragging another attached with her.

Bluu shrieked.

Kayla was about to scream for help.

Leo went back to the lair and took off the id mask to reveal his true self. A mutated turtle.

Raph sealed both of the girls mouths as footsteps headed towards their way and he had no choice but to carry them both.

In terror, Bluu kicked and clawed as much as she could. Suddenly she couldn't tell which way was up and which was down in the dark.

Kayla struggled and squirmed in his arms her mouth covered by something.

Leo went to take a shower turning on the water stripping off his gear and his clothes.

Quickly he dragged them outside unnoticed and ran back home to the lair. He puts Kayla over his shoulder and Bluu by his hip. Both girls mouths were sealed with tape.

Bluu recognize the guy and was shocked to wonder why.

Kayla squirm and struggled demanding to be let go.

Leo was done with his shower and dried off. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed Bluu on the floor her mouth taped shut. He smirked as he picked her up taking her to his room.

Bluu’s eyes went wide and she shrieked again through her sealed mouth.

Raph tossed her on his bed. He didn't hesitate to touch her soft legs and arms.

Kayla took the tape off of her mouth and started to cry. She struggled underneath him. She gasped when she noticed there was pics of her all over his bedroom walls. This guy was obsessed with her.

Leo set her down on his bed and took the tape off of her mouth. He got on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot passionate kiss.

Bluu cried out but her heart skip a beat or two. Then it wanted to break free from her ribcage. She shoved at him breaking their kiss and demanded,”Wh-What are you guy doing?! If you guys hurt Kay’ I'll- -!”

He slams her down pinning her by her hands  
“I know what you're thinking, “Raph said,”I'm obsessed? Maybe but not psychotically. But answer me this…?  
Raph leans in for a kiss.

Kayla turned her head so that way he kissed her cheek instead. She was revolted. This guy was a mutated turtle and he was strong.

Leo sighed.  
“Hurting her is the last thing on our minds. I want you and my brother just wants her. That's all.”

“But we just met,”Bluu said,”how can we believe you?”

He looked annoyed but he kissed at her neck instead.  
“Answer me this? , “he asked again.

“Answer what?!” Kayla demanded to know.

Leo stroked her cheek kissing and nipping her neck.  
“Because I love you.”

“Have you had sex?,”he cooed.

Bluu responded with gasps and whimpers.

“What’s sex?” Kayla asked innocently not understanding.

Leo then planted hickeys and love bites down her shoulders.

“Wait...Wait! Wait! You wouldn't even if i didn't look like a beautiful human girl.”  
Anxiety filled her eyes as she looked at him.

Raph cocked a brow for a short moment then smirked,”I guess I'll show you.”

Kayla started to cry again.  
“No!!! Please stop! I'm begging you!” she sobbed.

Leo looked up at her cupping her face in his hands.  
“Of course I would.”

Bluu blinked a few types then allow her true form to unfold in front of him. There was now a humanoid raccoon lying underneath him still blushing shamelessly. 

“Don't worry, “he cooed stroking her face, “ you'll feel really good afterwards.”

“B-but I don't want this!” Kayla whined.

Leo’s eyes widened and he smiled at her.  
“You're beautiful.”

“What?”  
Bluu's left ear twitched and the blush on her cheeks stayed pinching her.

He ignored her as he nibbled and licked at her ear. His three- fingered hand roam beneath her pants rubbing around the small piece of cloth. 

Kayla let out an involuntary moan.

Leo nodded then he took her shirt off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

Her body trembled at him for mercy. She didn't no what else to do because her body couldn't bare holding back like her mind does.

His tongue traced down to her neck and nibbled across her shoulder tugging the cloth away from his path.

Kayla mewled arching her back as she shuddered in delight.

Leo then abandoned that nipple and now sucked the other one.

“Hngh!,”she replied. Her mind gave up from her body.

He sent more permanent hickies past her collarbone before snatching her top off.

“I-I have to go! I'm gonna be late!” Kayla whimpered.

Leo journeyed lower reaching her clit and sucked on it rubbing it.

He bites down one of her breast and snuck a finger through her panties.

Bluu gasped and bit her lips. Her legs twitched and stiffened the deeper he went.

Kayla groaned and tried kicking him off of her.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her pussy while he fingered her with two fingers.

“Aw! Oh fu--!!,”she cried. She couldn't help but move her hips against him and held his head with both hands.

He let's go held wrists again and pressed his body against hers to keep her still.  
“Relax baby … you're testing my patients, “he growled. 

“I said stop! Why can't you listen?!” Kayla growled back at him.

Leo lapped his tongue along her lining and pumped two fingers in and out of her.

Bluu moaned louder rolling her head back.

“Stop fighting it! You know you want it!!”

“No! You’re wrong!”

Leo curled his tongue around her g spot and massaged her core.

She hissed and couldn't help but release into his mouth. 

Raph sighed, “How long will you keep me waiting? I love you.” 

Kayla’s eyes widened.  
“No you don’t love me. You’re obsessed with me.”

Leo eagerly swallowed her cum down taking his tongue and fingers out and replaced them with his dick.

Bluu noticed his size then stopped him as it was near her opening.   
“Wait...Wait! Um… could i get pr-pregnant? ,”she asked.

He grew silent. The situation grew a heavy awkwardness over their heads and Raph felt less turned down and more frustrated. 

Kayla pushed him off of her.

Leo shook his head no then entered her grunting. 

Bluu gasped and hugged him close.  
“L-Leo! Ugh!,”she cried as the pain forced tears out her eyes. 

It took no effect over his hard solid chest. He pushed her back down kissing while ripping her panties away then thrusted his member inside her. 

Kayla screamed into his mouth in pain as tears stung her eyes.

Leo whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He stayed still inside her.

Bluu whimpered but tried her best to adjust. She calmed down and kept her arms around his shoulder to allow him to continue. 

He shoved himself deeper groaning at her tightness. 

“It hurts! Please stop!” Kayla whimpered in pain as she sobbed.

Leo grunted as he started thrusting harder and deeper into her.

She waited as the pain slowly subside then pleasure surface and she couldn't bare it but moan.

He distracts with more kisses mostly on her throat while fundling her breasts. 

Kayla soon moaned in pleasure as she arched her back.

Leo grinded against her his hips slapping against hers as he growled.

Bluu moved her hips as well, sealing her eyes shut at the sensation that grew inside her.

He thrusted faster, wanting to pound her g spot. 

Kayla mewled as she scratched his shoulders.

Leo reached her core and hit it repeatedly.

Her claws scraped at his shell moaning louder until she was screaming. 

He finds it and struck it hard forcing her to rock up and down. 

Kayla whimpered as she gripped onto his shoulders and came.

Leo released his seeds inside her and panted still inside her.

He licked his lips at the face she made which aroused him more. After a couple of more thrusts he climaxed mixing his creme with her.

Bluu gripped until him as her high rolled onto his member.

Kayla then panted. She started to cry again.  
“Why did you do this? Why?” she sobbed.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her nuzzling her neck.

“Because I'm in love with you.”  
He kissed at her forehead then pulled himself out. He was already exhausted through the heavy breathing. 

She finally fell asleep after panting and soaking in sweat.

“I-I have to go. I'm already late!” Kayla said panicking.

Leo cuddled against her and fell asleep as well.

“You can't leave!,”he said holding her tighter. 

A smile played on her face for while as she drifted into a deep sleep. 

Kayla growled at him.  
“And why the hell not?”

“I could have impregnate you at least let give you to Don to abort it”

“Y-you don't want it?!” Kayla asked him. 

“It probably won't survive with half of your non-mutant dna,”he frowns. 

Kayla’s eyes widened. Then she sighed and fell asleep.

“You can go back to your contract career after Don fix you up then …. you don't have to see me again.”

“But I thought you loved me,” Kayla said to him.

“You don't,”he sighed.

Kayla stroked his cheek.  
“Give it time ok? You can't expect me to love you right away.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he gazed into her eyes.  
He hugs her close and rub circles on her back.

Kayla kissed his cheek snuggled against him and fell back asleep.

Next morning came because Raphs alarm clock went off at 8 am. He rolls over to reach it and slam the dismiss button before discovering Kayla still asleep.

Bluu woke stretching before opening her eyes and sitting up.

Kayla mumbled something in her sleep.

Leo woke up and smiled at her.  
“Morning sweetie.”

Bluu blushed,”M- Morning.”

He grins as watched her sleeping peacefully. Raph plants a kiss and played with her hair.

Kayla snuggled against him in her sleep.

Leo smiled at her.  
“Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yes please!,”she smiled back.

Raph nuzzled into her neck purring. 

Kayla moaned in her sleep waking up.

Leo nodded and went to the kitchen.

She realized she was naked then got out of bed to scavenge her clothes. 

“Morning,”he muttered with a sly smirk.

“Morning,” Kayla said as she got up and put her top and pants back on.

Leo came back with french toast eggs and bacon on a plate for her.

The smell caught Bluu's nose. She follows it to the kitchen where Leo sets it on the table. 

“You'd look sexier with my t shirts instead,”he said.

Kayla started to blush. She took off her clothes and put one of his t shirts on looking embarrassed.

Leo sat at the table and started eating his food.

He does a sexy pose across the bed laying on his side, resting his head on his hand then left one knee up. Raph gesture her back to bed with a mischievous smile spreading on his face.

Bluu sat beside him and ate cheerfully. 

Kayla walked over to the bed blushing and got on it looking at the wall.

Leo continued eating as he stared at her. God she’s hot he thought.

He gently took her face in his hands then brought Kayla to his. Raph’s tongue eagerly wrapped hers and moan rippled from his throat.

She almost finished her plate until she noticed stormy eyes were set on her.

Kayla moaned into the kiss as well rubbing his shoulders.

Leo then finished eating and got up washing the dishes.

Bluu giggled quietly as she could then continue eating what's left on her plate. 

He snuck a slap across her plump butt. 

Kayla squeaked and yelped into the kiss.

Leo then took her dishes and washed them as well.

Bluu gazed at his back features.She recognize the scratch marks on his shell, those strong green muscle that held her and…

He squeeze at her rear playfully as well as her tongue. 

Kayla moaned and whimpered.

Leo sensed she was eye candying him. He turned around and smirked walking over to her.  
“Like what you see?”

Bluu choked at her spit and turns away playing at her hair bashfully. 

He grinds his hips against her. His member grew solid again.

Kayla moaned softly.  
“Raph please.”

Leo picked her up taking her back into his room.

She squeaked and held onto him.

“Please what?,”he asked deviously as he licked her lips sensually. 

“Please more,” Kayla whimpered.

Leo laid her back down on his bed and got on top of her.

“Is it awkward to mention that we never told each others names?,”Bluu asked blushing. 

He smirks at those magic words then rolled her on all fours before thrusting into her from behind. 

Kayla screamed in pleasure and arched her back.

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“My name’s Leo nice to meet you.”

“Bluu,”she chuckled then kissed at his large green palm.

He groaned at this position growling from her tightness.

Kayla moaned and gripped his sheets.

Leo churred then he kissed her lips passionately.

Her lips molded perfectly against his. Bluu's arms wrapped themselves around Leo's neck to enjoy a deeper kiss as her twin tails rustled at the sheets excitedly. 

He slapped her ass as drove into her core. If he could, Raph would make triplets.

“God Raph! Fuck me!” Kayla mewled.

Leo deepened the kiss and added his tongue.

“Damn! You're tight!,”he replied as pounder her into the pillows. 

Bluu moaned as their tongues tangled each other.

Kayla whimpered as she moved her hips against his.

Leo sucked on her tongue French kissing her.

She rubbed at his shoulders making small noise.

Raphs fingers found her clitoris and stroke as he continuing thrusting. 

Kayla groaned.

Leo then wrestled with her tongue.

When his end crawled behind him, Raph hunched over and bit at her shoulder as he sprayed his seeds inside her.

Bluu sucked at his tongue lustfully.

Kayla climaxed as well.

Leo came out on top as he then nipped her neck.

“Leo … Mmm,”she moaned as she turned her head to the side and allow him access. 

Blood slowly form from Raph’s teeth marks but he lapped at it apologetically before pulling himself out.

Kayla moaned then panted.

Leo traveled lower and nibbled her shoulders creating love bites.

Raph caught his breath after pulling himself out. He rested next to her for a while, panting and sweating.

More moans burst and she squirmed a little. 

Kayla breathed heavily.

Leo sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

Her paw-like hands rubbed at his scalp and rose her chest further towards him as she murmured his name.

“Hope you're … hungry,”Raph joked between breaths,”Because i… worked myself … an appetite.”

Kayla nodded her stomach growling.

Leo switched nipples now biting and swirling his tongue around the other one.

Bluu gasped and felt very moist between her legs.

He kisses her head then rolled out if bed strolling out the door and into the kitchen.

Kayla got dressed into her clothes and walked to the kitchen.

Leo rubbed her folds and parted her labia sticking two fingers into her.

“Mmf! Aah!,”she replied. 

Raph took out some eggs and cheese for a nice hot omelet.

Kayla sat down at the table.

Leo sucked on her clit while he pumped his two fingers in and out of her.

Her toes curled. 

The frying pan was set and he mixed his ingredients into a bowl before pouring it.

Kayla smiled at him as she changed into his t shirt and sat back down at the table.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her pussy as he rubbed her folds.

“Aah! Oh! L-Leo!,”She moaned.

He smirked at her adorable outfit. After a pinch of seasoning, Raph tossed the omelet on a clean then sets it in front of Kayla.   
“Hope you like, Popstar,”he grinned. 

Kayla took a bite and moaned at the deliciousness.

Leo then took his tongue and fingers out and replaced them with his member.

He filled her womb well and sent her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He fixed his plate later and ate with her.

Kayla continued eating her omelet. She played footsies with him under the table.

Leo grunted and groaned as he increased his pace thrusting deeper into her.

“Leo! Baby!!,”she cried. Her arms hooked around him so that he was close for her to bury her face at his shoulders. 

He cocked an eyebrow to give that devious look and played footsie as well. 

Kayla whimpered softly then got up and put her plate in the sink her back facing him.

Leo smirked as he growled and he bucked into her hips grinding against her hips.

Bluu bit his shoulder as the sensation stirred her stomach. 

Raph finished his plate then came over to wash his while he pressed his solid body against her back.

Kayla’s eyes widened and she blushed and whimpered softly.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it vigorously.

She can taste blood the further her teeth sunk. Then a familiar knit formed as her womb slowly crush him.

His chin rested on her shoulder as he helped wash Kayla’s plate. 

“I love you Raph.”

Leo growled and churred then released inside her.

Bluu held her breath then orgasm hard. Small whimpers were the only noises she made as her climax slowly subsided. She saw the red teeth mark on Leo's shoulder and she licked at it apologetically and lovingly. 

“Love you too, babe,”he cooed nuzzling at her neck. 

Kayla moaned softly.

Leo pulled out panting and chirped.

The wound was clean and she kissed at it instead along with his neck and beak. 

“So...what would you like to do?”  
He rubbed at her hips affectionately. 

“Raph please! You're making it hard to think!” Kayla mewled.

Leo churred softly and nuzzled her neck and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Leo,”she said softly. 

Raph chuckled then did sneaky slap attack on her soft ass.

Kayla moaned and squeaked.

“I love you too Bluu,” Leo said nuzzling her cheek.

She nuzzled back then snuggled under his chin.

“Well, I'm going to take a quick shower,”he said,”You can join me if you want~.”

Kayla nodded and headed off to the shower taking off his shirt.

Leo churred and chirped.

His adorable noises made her chuckle and soothe her to sleep. 

He follows and turns on the spout.

Kayla got in the shower and started washing her hair.

Leo chuckled as well and then rubbed her hips.

Raph stepped in afterwards and started soaking. Of Course he was distracted by Kaylas wet curves.

Bluu's legs tangled themselves around his before her small form was completely in deep sleep. 

Kayla then rinsed her hair and started washing her body.

Leo laid down snuggling against her and fell asleep.

Raph started to coat himself with soap before massaging her back.

Kayla moaned softly and washed her boobs.

Since her breasts were busy,his hands scrubbed the extra suds onto her hips instead then her thighs. 

Kayla mewled softly and looked up at him blushing.

Raph just but the bottom of his lips lustfully as he stared back.  
“You're in no hurry,right?,”he asked.

Kayla nodded and rubbed his biceps then rubbed his plastron.

He purred through a grin that remain spread on his face. Raphs fingers hooked in Kayla's womanhood.

“Raph please!” Kayla whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Care to do the honors first?”  
He moved her hand down to his crotch. 

Kayla nodded and began pumping his member into her hand.

Raph replied with a low hiss then a growl to trail along with that. 

Kayla smiled as she then pumped it really fast in her hand as she stroked and rubbed it.

It helped turning him on much faster than he realize as he pressed his body against hers towards the walls, grinding in a slow rhyme and make little beastly noises.

Kayla then brought his dick to her pussy and shoved it in as she moaned gripping his biceps.

Now Raph gritted his teeth and growled as he pumped into her like wild animal almost tearing at her.

Kayla moaned as she scratched his shoulders deeply.

Their bodies into each other multiple times over as the shower remain pouring.

Kayla arched her back and her back hit the shower wall moaning.

“Ooh fuck Kayla!,”he moaned. He gripped at ass cheeks and shoved his shaft deeper.   
Kayla mewled as she gripped his biceps.

He kissed at her but with teeth between a rough kiss. Raph could feel her juices running down at his legs. After a couple of more savage thrusts, he came and he didn't bother to hold back. Raph gave it all he had and let's out another growl. 

Kayla came heavily all over his member inside her whimpering into the kiss.  
“Ahh Raph god!”

He gave another long kiss as rolled back down from his high.

Kayla panted and collapsed onto the shower floor weak in her crotch area.

“Aw,Damn!,”Raph panted as he quickly turned the water off then helped her up,”Sorry...about that!”  
He chuckled softly through the heavy breathing. Raph took a towel before carrying Kayla back in his room. 

Kayla squeaked blushing as she dried herself with the towel. She fell asleep in his arms.

He offers to wash her clothes before they can do anything else.

Kayla was sound asleep.

Raph her clothes to the laundry room, tossing them all into the washing machine along with the detergent.


End file.
